


Gas Pedal

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Car Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is the town ruffian. Ian is the town cop. Mickey acts on his desires and Ian’s hidden ones when he gets into a sticky situation involving him speeding. He’s pretty much willing to do anything to avoid paying for the tickets and lets just say he really did want to get Ian to do him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gas Pedal

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/98454350270/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic)

**38\. cop/person getting a speeding ticket au**

**A/N: This is for you nonnie, ~~i guess you can say it’s pwp i’m not sorry, also Mickey is a little slut here~~  hope you like it!!! :) Also when i was writing this i was listening to [Sage The Gemini - Gas Pedal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8LUd51IuiA) because i thought it would suit very well.  ~~  
~~**

* * *

It was probably the thousandth time this week that Ian had to pull that same black sedan over at the side of the road. As usual the sedan’s driver delighted in having a little resistance before he finally pulled up at the side of the road. Ian stopped the motorbike a few paces in front of the car and then walked back towards it.

He knocked on the window, hearing the faint booming sounds of the stereo in the car. He rolled his eyes when the sedan’s drive refused to roll down the window. He was always like this, being childish as fuck.

“Mickey, roll down the goddamn window, I know you can hear me,” Ian said as he knocked on the window harder.

This time the window came down and the town ruffian smirked as he gave him a casual once over, “’Sup Gallagher?” he asked.

“Don’t give me that,” Ian muttered as he pulled out the book of tickets and scribbled down the number on the car plate, one that he knew so well that he didn’t even have to look at to remember. “Here you go,” he said as he tore the sheet from the book and held it out to Mickey.  
“Great let me just add that to my collection,” Mickey said in a carefree tone as he took the piece of paper and then made a show of casually tossing it into the seat beside his, letting it flutter down onto the pile of tickets that had gathered there over the course of the week.

“Yep there we go. Now it’s together with the rest of the fucking tickets that I got from you this week carrot top,” he said with a scowl, “really what the fuck is up with you cops? Can’t you give a friend some leeway?”

“Firstly, you’re not my friend, just because your sister and my brother are dating doesn’t make us friends. Secondly, it is my duty as a cop to uphold the la-” Ian stopped and smacked Mickey’s hand that was imitating him talking away, “Stop that!” he scowled as the raven chuckled, leaning out of the car now, “It’s my duty to uphold the law in this town and if you break it, friend or not I’d still have to give you a speeding ticket.”

“Oh for fucks sake, I was doing a sixty seven.”

Ian stared at him pointedly, “No you weren’t.”

“Okay, maybe a sixty nine,” he said with a grin as he waggled his brows.

“You’re a sick bastard!” Ian scowled as he tried hard not to smile but he couldn’t deny that it had got him a little hot.

“And you like it. Or you wouldn’t keep stopping me for just a few more ticks above the allowed speed,” Mickey said.

“It wasn’t a few more ticks Mick, you were way off, who knows next time something bad could happen and then what?”

“Now you’re just overreacting, nothing’s gonna happen,” he said assuring the redhead.

“Yeah nothing’s gonna happen  _if_ you don’t speed okay?” Ian said as he patted Mickey’s arm in a mock comforting manner, as though he was speaking to a little child before turning and leaving, headed back to his bike.

“Hey what the fuck am I going to do with all these motherfucking tickets!” Mickey shouted at Ian’s retreating back.

“Pay up you asshole,” Ian muttered as he flipped Mickey off.

“I don’t have the kind of fucking money to pay of all of them goddamnit! Ian  _fucking_ Gallagher get your fucking ass back here and take away the tickets! Or some of them, no wait take all of them!” Mickey called.

“If you don’t have the money then don’t fucking speed next time,” Ian said as he stalked back to Mickey’s car, taking the handful of tickets from Mickey’s outstretched hand. He leafed through them totalling up the sum for Mickey. When he was done he let out a low whistle, “Wow. Didn’t think anyone could rack up this much an amount in one week.”

“How much?” Mickey snapped as he reached to grab the tickets from Ian’s hand forcefully, dumping them back onto the shotgun seat.

“A little over three grand?”

“Holy fucking shit,” Mickey breathed, then scowled up at Ian, opening his door and getting out of the car, “Now this, this fucking amount is your goddamn fault so you’re going help me pay up that of that sum of money Gallagher. Or you can just take all the tickets back, which I’d much rather prefer.”

“No can do Mick, sorry,” Ian said with a shrug.

“Alright look, you don’t fucking get it,” Mickey said as he gripped the redhead’s arms, “this,” he said as he shoved Ian into the driver’s seat, “those tickets need to be gone. I’ll do anything okay? Just let me not have to pay for those goddamn motherfuckers.”

“I already said that I can’t help you, you can’t bribe a cop Mickey.”

“No you’re not just a cop, you know me, that makes us friends, so how about this,” Mickey said as he got back into the car, settling down in Ian’s lap, hearing the redhead gasp behind him as he lifted his hands, trying not to touch him. He shut the door, grabbing Ian’s hands and letting them settle around his waist now he knew the redhead liked that, knew that he’d been waiting to do that. Mickey himself kinda liked the feel of warm hands against his torso. “You can do whatever you want with me and then at the end of it you can take away my speeding tickets, okay?”

“C-can’t bribe a cop Mick!” Ian gasped as the raven shifted in his lap purposefully his ass grinding back into him.

“I’m not bribing you,” Mickey answered as he wiggled his hips back on Ian, hearing the cop’s breathing become all raspy the more he moved around in his lap.

“This is fucking bribery, you shithead,” Ian scolded as he tried to break free of Mickey’s grip on his hands.

“It isn’t if you’re actually enjoying it,” he said as he felt a hardness begin to grow and press against his butt. He was so damned right; Ian was indeed getting off on this.

Ian moaned the more Mickey shifted his hips undulating back against him. “Fuck…” he whispered. Then he forcefully shook Mickey’s grip off of him, “Enough, you shithead,” he said as he pulled the handcuffs out and attaching one ring to the steering wheel he clapped the other around Mickey’s wrist. “No more bribery,” he whispered harshly in Mickey’s ear, “You asked for this you fucking slut.”

Mickey chuckled, rattling the cuffs on his left hand, when he felt the heavy weight of the metallic object holding him down his heartbeat quickened considerably, “Kinky,” he muttered with a smirk, “Now there’s the Gallagher I know,” he rasped as Ian’s hands worked on trying to free his cock from his jeans and boxers. He shuddered when smooth, hot fingers curled around his hilt and began to tug on him languidly.

With his free hand Ian let that wander under Mickey’s shirt, trailing up his body, feeling their way up his ribs before his fingers made purchase on a tiny hardened nub. He palmed it, rubbing his hand over the sensitive nub and making Mickey moan loudly his hips stuttering back against him.

“Fuck…damn Gallagher,” Mickey whispered as Ian’s lips pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to his neck. His hot, slick tongue licking against his skin, the moist noises making him squirm in Ian’s lap. The redhead’s lips only served to add to the overwhelming stimulus that his body was already receiving. He bit his lips stifling another loud moan as he reached his right hand back curling around Ian, fingers burying in the redhead’s soft locks as he welcomed his kisses against his neck.

* * *

“Not so bold now are you?” Ian whispered as he nibbled Mickey’s ear lobe, his hand already slick from Mickey’s leaking cock, “Eager little bitch,” he growled, lightly biting Mickey’s ear.

Mickey was surprised as the fucking mewls that escaped his lips. Yeah he felt pretty much like a dirty little bitch for Ian right now, his cock dripping wet with precum as Ian thumbed over his swollen head, “Christ Ian,” he panted, “You’re gonna…m-make me cum like that,” he whispered.

“Wasn’t that the goal to begin with?” Ian asked.

Mickey gasped as Ian pinched his nipple, “Nghh, n-no…”

“No?” Ian purred his nose buried in Mickey’s scent at the column of his neck, “What was the goal then hmm?”

Mickey’s brain was slowly turning to mush now and it was frustrating that his left hand was cuffed to the wheel he couldn’t hook both arms back around Ian’s neck.

“Just…t-to get you to…mmnnnhh tickets…” he shuddered feeling a tingling feeling growing in his hips, “Ian…” he whined.

“What?” Ian teasingly purred, stopping the stimulation on Mickey’s body.

“Free me,” he said rattling the hand cuff, more able to speak now that Ian had stopped touching him, “and then…fuck me.”

“Ooohhh,” he heard the redhead rumble against his neck, pressing a soft kiss, “all just to get the tickets off your hands?”

“Maybe…” Mickey whispered as he purposely shifted back into Ian.

Ian groaned he was rock fucking hard in his pants and he did want Mickey, but the sedan was only so big.

“This is going to be hard,” he said as he smoothed his hands down the raven’s thighs, pushing his boxers and jeans down his legs. “Hold on a sec,” Ian muttered as he got the key to unlock the cuffs.

Once Mickey was free he pulled both his pants and boxers off and dumped them onto the floor at the shotgun seat. His shirt followed soon after. Then rather awkwardly he moved into the back seat his limbs sticking out at odd ends as he tried not to hit Ian. It resulted in the sudden blasting of the music from the disc he’d been playing. His foot must’ve slipped as he was trying to crawl into the back seat. Oh shit not this song he thought as Ian lowered the volume back to what it was just now.

Mickey squirmed in his seat at the song. It was fucking ridiculous. The two words ‘gas pedal’ were the only things that he could hear. That and repeated gasping which sent chills up his spine and goosebumps forming on his skin as he watched Ian undress like fucking lighting. In seconds the redhead was moving into the backseat to join him.

“Ow fuck, my head,” Ian cursed as he accidentally hit his head on the roof of the car while he moved into the back seat, climbing atop Mickey now. It was a rather confined space and they were all tangled up in each other’s limbs really as Mickey tried to shift to make space for him and Ian tried to get up.

* * *

When they did finally manage to right themselves and find some lube – of which Mickey denied was his – in the glove compartment, Ian was thrusting into his ass in time to the heavy beat of the song, Mickey shuddered, gasping as he gabbed the car’s handle bar, loving the way Ian’s hands gently raked down the length of his back, making him cry out softly and arch against his fingers.

Ian couldn’t deny that Mickey was fucking beautiful with his body arched like that, long and lithe, all stretched out before him. His fingers digging into Mickey’s hips Ian eagerly fucked him now, the sedan rattling a good bit as they mated. The glass was getting foggy too and their bodies were covered in a sheen of perspiration. The only sound that carried to his ears was the sweet sinful symphony of their bodies mating, Mickey’s wanton moaning and his own satisfied growls.

Oh god it was so good and the music, fuck it all if anything the music only added to their libido, Mickey thought. He panted and gasped the song made him fucking wet for Ian. He’d never felt this slutty for the redhead, okay…never felt this slutty and  _acted_ on it. Ian probably knew it, the bastard, he thought as Ian chuckled, his hand moving to grab his cock.

“Look at you, you’re fucking leaking,” Ian growled against Mickey’s shoulder blade, teeth grazing it, tasting Mickey’s slightly salty skin as he kissed him there.

“S-shut the fuck up Ian,” Mickey weakly scolded as Ian slammed his cock into him really hard this time making him tense up and cling to the handlebar for his life as he was swept away in the tsunami of his release. That was it. That was fucking  _it_.

“Ian…oh fuck…” he groaned as he shuddered and came all over the door and the seat. His eyes watching as his cock dripped with pearly white ejaculate onto the car’s leather seat. Fuck…he was going to have to clean that out later…but it was so good the sex was so…he gasped as Ian’s arms wrapped around his chest suddenly, interrupting his train of thoughts and drawing him up and back against him.

Mickey’s shifted to hook both arms back around Ian’s neck as he turned his head slightly, his lips searching for the redhead’s.

Ian groaned licking his way into Mickey’s mouth as his cock pulsed feeling Mickey’s insides clamping down on his cock, squeezing him and then he spilled into the raven, giving himself over to his desire as he let Mickey’s ass milk him of his release.

Mickey mewled slightly at the warmth that burst forth from Ian and coated his insides. He could feel as Ian’s cock pulsed inside him, and he revelled in the aftermath of the redhead’s release.

Then Ian broke away from the kiss panting, slurping up the strand of saliva that connected them as he went along, a grin now gracing his lips, he was satisfied.

* * *

“Are you happy now?” Ian asked his voice still raspy as they sat behind the shotgun seat together. Him leaning against the door, Mickey leaning up against his side with one leg draped over his lap. “Your tickets are now gone okay?”

Mickey grinned, “I’m happy as fuck,” he said, his head resting against Ian’s shoulder.

“Good. You’re not gonna fucking speed anymore now are you?” the redhead pressed his fingers aimlessly carding through his hair.

Mickey chuckled leaning up and pressing a kiss against Ian’s throat, “On the contrary  _officer_ I think I might continue speeding.”

Ian tsked at Mickey for that statement.

“Oh don’t worry Gallagher, I’m sure you’d have a way to handle me if I do something like that again, won’t you, _officer_?”


End file.
